James Dominic Fenix
Summary James Dominic Fenix, often refered to only as "JD", is the son of Marcus Fenix and Anya Stroud, concived as a result of the New COGs fertility program that allowed the infertile Anya to have a child. He eventually joined the COG as an officer, but later left due to the tremendous guilt from the incident at Settlement 2, which he was responsible for. After discovering the Swarm, he rejoined with the COG, determined to protect humanity from the new threat, whatever the cost. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, 9-B to 9-A with weaponry Name: James Dominic Fenix, JD Origin: Gears of War Gender: Male Age: 21 years old Classification: Human, Gear Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly Skilled Combatant, Master of Multiple weapons, Statistics Amplification via Active Reload, Explosion Manipulation with Various Weapons, Fire Manipulation with Incendiary Grenades and Scorcher Flamethrower, Light and Sound Manipulation with Flashbang Grenades, Poison Manipulation with Ink Grenades (Disperses a cloud of poisonous dark green gas), Smoke Manipulation with Smoke Grenades, Electricity Manipulation with Shock Grenades and Shock Weapons, Healing and Enhancement of Durability with Stim-gas Grenades, Ice Manipulation with Cryo Cannon, Heat and Light Manipulation with the Hammer of Dawn, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation with the Adrenaline Injector (The adrenaline injector injects aerosolized adrenaline directly into the users lungs, forcing them to either stay awake or waking them from even comatose-like sleep), Resistance to Poison Manipulation with Gas Masks (Cleans the air of molecular particles), Biological Manipulation with Venom Bomb (The toxic gas produced by this bomb appears to target all organic material, not just Swarm or COG), Creation (Most notably Weapon Creation) and Preparation with the Fabricator Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Considered comparable to Marcus Fenix and Kait Diaz), Wall level to Small Building level with weaponry, higher with active reloads (Active reloads boost the stats of all weaponry capable of being reloaded) Speed: Superhuman (As fast as his father), Supersonic+ attack speed with most weaponry (Should be comparable to real-life military-grade firearms), Subsonic+ attack speed with the Boomshot (travels akin to a real-world Grenade Launcher), Subsonic attack speed with Torque Bow, all higher with Active Reloads Lifting Strength: Peak Human, likely higher (Wears armor made of Osmium Plates. Osmium is denser than lead) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Comparable to his father, can pulverize the heads of Swarm Drones with a punch) Durability: Small Building level+ (Can take the explosions from two Bolo Grenades at point blank and survive. Bolo Grenades are this strong) Stamina: High. Can run missions constantly with little to no sleep, food, or water. Range: Extended melee range with Chainsaw Bayonet, dozens of meters with explosive weaponry, hundreds of meters with most other weapons, thousands with Longshot Sniper Rifle. Standard Equipment: Bolo, Flashbang, Shock, Incendiary, Stim, Ink, and Smoke Grenades, Boltok Pistol, Chain Gun, Commando Knife, Explosive Harpoon, Gnasher Shotgun, Gut-Puncher, Mark 1 Lancer Assault Rifle, Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle, Mark 3 Lancer Assault Rifle, Lancer GL Assault Rifle, Mortar, Longshot Sniper Rifle, Markza Mark 1 Marksman Rifle, Longspear Rocket Launcher, Sawed-Off Shotgun, MX8 Snub Pistol, Vulcan Cannon, Boomshot Grenade Launcher, Overkill Shotgun, Enforcer, EMBAR Railgun (and Shock variants of the three), Tri-shot Chaingun, RL-4 Slavo Rocket Launcher, Dropshot Munitions Launcher, Digger Grenade Launcher, Boom Shield, Breaker Mace, Butcher Cleaver, Binoculars, COG Armor, Communications Earpiece, Flashlight, Night Vision Goggles, Adrenaline Injector, and Gasmask Intelligence: Above Average. Like his father, he has shown remarkable prowess on the battlefield and in leading troops, and regularly survives ambushes and failed plans by quickly stringing together a new plan from scratch. Quickly asesses situations and creates a plan to deal with them, even if it means risking his own life. Weaknesses: Recklessly heroic, to the point of being nearly self-sacrificial. Active Reloads require perfect timing to pull off. The Fabricator requires power to generate items, which it slowly gathers. He cannot be equipped with all of his weaponry at once. Note: Due to the massive list of weapons JD can be equipped with, battles should specify which weapons he is using in battle. If not, it should be assumed he is using the Lancer GL Assault Rifle, Gnasher Shotgun, Bolo Grenades, and Talon Autopistol. It also needs to be specified if JD has a Fabricator, as this can allow him to access his entire arsenal and more. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gears of War Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Heroes Category:Technology Users Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mace Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Healers